


Pain

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, kinda sad, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone figures because he healed he didn't feel pain. He can get shot, cut up, stabbed, anything, and he will survive. But, surviving doesn't mean not feeling anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Wade, I'm home!" yelled Peter as he entered their shared apartment. He knew Wade would be home from his mission today, and was looking forward to spending the night with his boyfriend. He normally didn't see Wade right after a mission, but now that they shared an apartment it was going to become a normal occurrence. 

"Wade?" Peter called again, tossing his bag on the table and looking around. Maybe he wasn't home yet?

Peter jumped when he heard a pained groan. He looked around, going toward the window to make sure Wade hadn't gotten stuck again. Nothing. He became worried, calling out for Wade again. 

"I-in the room." called a voice that sounded only vaguely like Wade's. 

Peter practically ran to the bedroom. His spidey sense went off when he neared the door. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst and hoping this was a joke. "Wade I swear if-"

He opened the door, stomach dropping. He swallowed back his lunch that threatened to make a second appearance. 

"H-hey baby b-boy." Wade forced out, not even able to move. 

"Oh my god." Peter breathed. There was blood everywhere. Wade didn't have all of his limbs attached, and his suit was in tatters. His stomach... What was left of it anyway... "Oh my god Wade."

Wade went to speak but failed, only succeeding in throwing up blood. 

"What the... Oh my God are you dying?! You can't die!" Peter went into panic mode, not knowing how to deal with this. He'd never seen Wade so bad. 

"No.. N-no. Healing..." Wade was able to force out those few words, trying to calm Peter. 

Peter blinked away tears, and started over to Wade. He kneeled beside him, trying not to dirty himself with blood, though at this point it was pretty much impossible. "I'm so sorry." He said softly, placing a hand on Wade's cheek. "I'm so sorry I never noticed."

Wade leaned into the touch, groaning softly in pain. He closed his eyes, barely breathing. Peter knew he couldn't die, it was impossible. But this scared him. How weak and fragile Wade looked. Wade was always so strong, so high and mighty. If he could be brought down like this...

"Pe-"

Peter hadn't realized he was crying. He looked down, blinking away the tears in his eyes. Wade was trying to move his hand to his own, but couldn't. Probably due to the pain. 

"It's okay." Peter said, forcing a smile. He took Wade's hand, trying his best to ignore the blood that transferred onto his hand. "You're going to be okay. I'm okay." He said, speaking softly. 

"Love...you." Wade said, spitting blood. 

Peter sniffled. "I love you more than anything."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a few more hours before Wade could even speak again. A few more after that he was able to stand and walk over to the bed. It wasn't until the next evening that he was fully healed. 

"Baby boy?"

Peter jolted awake, hitting himself with the lamp on his desk. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. 

Wade smiled slightly. "Didn't mean to scare ya. You okay?"

His voice still sounded raspy. Peter was up in a flash, hugging him tightly. He couldn't stop the tears that began to stain Wade's sweatshirt. "I was s-so scared." He whispered, holding him tightly. 

"It's alright. I've been dealing with this for a really long time. You get used to it."

Peter pulled back to look at Wade, somewhat angry. "No! That's not how it fucking works Wade! Just because you deal with something for a while doesn't make it okay!"

Wade pulled away from him with a sigh. "What the fuck do you want to hear Peter?! Yea it fucking hurts like a bitch. Yea, just because I heal doesn't mean I don't hurt! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"Yes! If that's the truth then yes Wade!"

"Tell me what that helps Peter, please educate me because I don't understand that fucked up logic!"

"What do you-"

"Telling you that it hurts isn't helping anyone. All it's doing is making you feel even more sorry for me! If you can't deal with the fact that I get hurt just fucking leave, because it's going to keep happening. I can't handle you feeling bad for me about one more fucking thing."

"Feeling bad for you?! Feeling bad for you Wade, really?! Maybe I care about you! Maybe this is news to you, but someone actually cares how you feel and what happens to you!"

"I don't need you worrying about me Peter! I heal, it doesn't matter!"

"It does fucking matter!" 

Wade went quiet, as did Peter. Peter was breathing heavily now, and his face was red from yelling. Wade's hands were clenched in fists at his side. 

"Does it hurt every time?" Peter whispered after a few moments. 

"Sometimes it's worse than other times." Wade replied. He sighed heavily. "Theres nothing-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you always wait a day before seeing me after a mission?"

"Theres nothing you can do about it Peter. Just.. let's drop it, alright?"

"I... No Wade. I can't just drop it."

"Peter-"

"There must be something I can do." He said desperately. "I can't see you like that again and not be able to do anything."

"It just takes a while for me to heal baby boy."

"Would you heal faster if you where more comfortable?"

Wade shrugged. "It would feel better, but I don't think it'd make me heal faster Petey."

Peter sighed, going over to Wade again. He stood on his tip toes and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry. I just... it scared me to see you like. You looked so horrible Wade."

"Couldn't have been much worse than what I look like now." He said with a small smirk. 

Peter hit his shoulder. "I'm not kidding you idiot. I... I love you okay. And I hate seeing you like that."

Wade sighed, pulling Peter into a hug. "Yea, I am."

Peter pulled away slightly to look Wade in the eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, it was the boxes." Wade said, a slight blush creeping down his scar marred cheeks. 

"What did they say?"

Wade smiled nervously and shrugged. "They just said that I was lucky to have you."

Peter smiled brightly. "I'm lucky to have you too Wade." He said, kissing him gently. "Now come on, I got some stuff to make tacos."

"I am the luckiest man on earth!" Wade yelled, a huge smile on his face.  
\--------------------------------------------  
The next month Wade took a job. Peter tried to convince him to stay, but in the end he went. Peter was left worried for a week. When Wade returned he wasn't as bad as last time, but he was still pretty beat up. 

Peter met him at the window, taking his weight when he staggered inside.

"'M okay Petey. 'S okay." Wade slurred. 

"I know Wade. You're okay. We're okay." Peter said softly, helping him over to the bedroom and onto the bed. He got him out of his costume, trying to mind the bullet wounds in his side and arm.

He went into the bathroom, wetting a soft rag and using it to wipe away the blood from Wade's face from a gash on his head. He tossed it in the trash afterwards, then got a water bottle and set it on Wade's nightstand. 

"Thanks Petey." Wade murmured, already starting to doze. 

Peter kissed him on the forehead. "Get some rest. I love you."

Peter knew it wasn't much. It wasn't going to stop Wade from feeling the pain. It wasn't going to fix the horrors that he had to go through. But it was something. He loved Wade. And it was all he could think to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I can write things without pornography in them, thanks.


End file.
